A refrigerating apparatus, e.g. a refrigerated container, stores objects to be refrigerated. The temperature is then set suitably for the objects to be refrigerated. For such temperature settings, Patent Document 1, for example, proposes a technique for inputting data from outside into a control unit that controls a refrigerated container.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-325205